


Snake in the Grass

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievement Hunter called it quits early on Friday, hoping to have a little fun. No one foresaw tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake in the Grass

            It was a hot and lazy Friday afternoon. All of Achievement Hunter had decided to call it quits early and spend time in and around the pool, passing beers and barbecued food around. It was too hot to concentrate and they were too overworked that week to care. They’d all been preparing to separate for conventions and summer vacations, so the production schedule was packed.

            “Thank God Geoff gave us the day off, huh?” Ray and Michael were the only two who seemed interested in having any kind of conversation.

            “Yeah. I don’t know what I would do without it. Honestly, I think I would get a little crazy.”

            “I can see where Ryan gets it now, assuming his kids are this level of workload.” The two boys laughed together. Ryan had been about to retaliated when he stepped on something sharp. He hissed in pain, limping his way back to the chair he’d been in.

            “What’d you do, step on a rock?” Geoff couldn’t be bothered to get up, but he did look over at Ryan to try and make sure he was okay.

            “Yeah, I guess. Or maybe a piece of glass or something.” There was a small puncture in Ryan’s foot, but nothing else seemed amiss. He shrugged it off. “It’ll heal up in the morning and I’ll be good as new.”

            The rest of the group went back to chatting, beaming when Jack stepped out from the kitchen. “Food’s ready. Who wants what?”

            Ryan tried to sit up, but realized he couldn’t. His muscles just wouldn’t respond. “Guys, I can’t move.” The panic in his voice was clear.

            “What do you mean you can’t move?” Gavin huffed. “I know it’s a lazy day, Ryan, but it’s not that lazy.”

            “Gavin I mean it. Can you take a look at the underside of my foot? Like, now?” Ryan felt heady, like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to take a deep breath, but not much air seemed to fill his lungs.

            Gavin swore when he looked at Ryan’s foot. “Geoff, call an ambulance now. He got bit by a snake.”

            “Are you fucking serious?” Geoff didn’t wait around for the answer to that question. He practically flew into the house to retrieve his phone.

            “Just try and breathe Ryan. Relax if you can.” Ryan shot Jack a look, and Jack shrugged. “Hey, a faster heart rate means the venom will spread faster.”

            Geoff came back out to tell them the ambulance would be there soon, and to reassure Ryan that everything would be okay. After all, people survived snakebites all the time. Ryan couldn’t seem to calm down, and instead felt his heart speeding up despite his best efforts. The other five tried to keep him awake and talking, but he slipped out of consciousness pretty quickly.

            The ambulance arrived, and the five followed behind it, trying to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. They watched the EMTs work on Ryan as he was rushed in. It felt like hours, but they knew only minutes went by, before the telltale monotone sounded through the room. The doctor and nurses tried everything, but after six shocks it was pretty clear Ryan wasn’t coming back.

            The five men huddled around each other, trying to console one another and stay strong. One of their best friends was gone, and they didn’t know what they were going to do without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Snakes are incredibly cute, but also terrifying. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
